This invention relates to an electrodynamic transducer comprising a diaphragm, a magnet system and a voice-coil device which is coupled to the diaphragm and which is situated in an air gap formed by the magnet system. The diaphragm comprises a central part and a surrounding peripheral part, the surface area of the peripheral part being larger than that of the central part, the central part having a higher stiffness than the peripheral part and the voice-coil device being coupled to the central part. Such a transducer is disclosed in German Patent Specification DE No. 3,123,098. A characteristic feature of the peripheral part of the diaphragm in this known transducer is that it exhibits practically no mechanical pretension, so that the vibration behaviour of this peripheral part is mainly determined by the resistance to bending and the visco-elastic and damping properties of the material of which this peripheral part is made.